The Cyborg's Anthem
by Emerald Night 117
Summary: Shade Kurogane didn't know that his life had lead up to this final battle. Now here he is... Well, it was a good run, eh?


**Heyo everyone! Sorry that this isn't an update on Dead Zone... That one is in the works, I promise! If you're new to my work, welcome! Returners, Hello.**

 **I've started college, so things have been hectic. Sorry guys.**  
 **Backstory on this fic. I'm part of the BNHA fandom wiki and I've made two OCs for it. Hibiki Shimakaze and Shade Kurogane. Shade is the focus on this one. The only thing really unexplained is his quick; Cybernetic Arms. It's a mutation type quirk that replaces his arms with bonic copies of them. These arms draw their power from the user's heart, so it isn't very effective when the limiters are disengaged. It's a running gag that Shade in the fandom finds different ways to accidentally kill himself, or get killed because he's so weak.**

 **Character's mentioned but not fully introduced:**

 **FullMarch: A hero from America that was also a double agent and essentially responsible for the murder of Shade's parents.**

 **Sakurai Nakamoto: Shade's girlfriend in the fandom and the only real lifeline he has.**

 **So yeah, that's it... DeadZone season 3 is in the works. I'm just having a hard time keeping up with College and I wrote this in my free time and thought I'd share it. Cya guys!**

A man shrouded in shadows stands before a large collection of monitors, each displaying different events from around the world. A knock echoes throughout the room.

"Enter." The man states. A larger, bulkier man enters the room.

"Boss? We received word from Japan." The larger man says nervously.

"Out with it, Riot-Monger." The first man drones.

"FullMarch, he's been arrested." Riot-Monger says, not meeting the gaze of his boss. The smaller man smashes the table before him.

"What!" The first man exclaims. "Who's responsible for this!?" Riot-Monger flinches at the harsh tone of his boss.

"Th-the target, sir." The larger man stutters. The Boss sighs as he calms down.

"I see. Unexpected. His growth has exceeded what we thought it could be." The smaller man muses. "It has reached….. Dangerous levels….. Too dangerous for me to be comfortable." The boss's eyes snap up. "Riot. I want you and Psy-On to eliminate him, as soon as possible." Riot blinks.

"Sir, are you sure? You've placed a lot of time into controlling how he grew up." The large man questions. The Boss nods.

"Yes. I shouldn't have let him move to Japan, because that is when we lost full control." The man replies. Riot nods and exits the room. The Boss turns back to the monitors, eyeing the closest one. "Oh well, there are always other…. _Experiments._

The Boss leaves the room, the monitor showing one person. A black haired teen with green eyes, as well as a scar over his right eye. The teen was wearing a U.A uniform. His name was…..

Shade Kurogane.

 _Musutafu, Japan._

"Shade… Slow down." A petite, tired looking girl yawns. Her orange-brown hair glints in the sunlight. Shade Kurogane towers over her.

"Hurry up Hibiki. I want to get to work." The tall teen responds. His eyes seemingly glowed momentarily, before he breaks eye-contact to glance around. Hibiki yawns once more.

"The work will still be there if we slow down. They're broken World War Two relics, they're not going anywhere." Hibiki snarks. Shade rolls his eyes.

"I know that, but the sooner we get to work, the sooner we get done. The sooner we get done, the sooner I get to sleep." The taller teen states, with a snobbish tone. Hibiki giggles slightly.

"Fine." She laughs. "Let's go." Shade grins as they pick up the pace. "I know you only wanna get your quota in so you can go see Sakurai." The girl's grin turns teasing. Shade blushes slightly as he looks away from his longtime friend.

"I can neither confirm nor deny that statement." He huffs. Hibiki bursts into more giggles. The two make their way through the streets of Musutafu, making their way to the docks. The sound of a fire truck catches their attention, and the two look around to see billowing smoke over the warehouses.

"That looks like it's coming from…" Hibiki starts.

"The shop!" Shade shouts, and the two break off into a sprint. They arrive to see the entire warehouse on fire. Shade moves to one of the workers.

"Is everyone alright?" He asks. The worker nods while coughing.

"We're all good, but…" The worker starts.

"But what, Jarvis?" Hibiki says.

"This wasn't an accident… Two people came in and set the place ablaze after destroying…" The worker, Jarvis, mutters. "After destroying Shade's Firefly." Hibiki's eyes quickly look to Shade, whose face was unreadable. The taller teen sighs, with a small smile.

"It was just an object. I'm just happy that everyone is okay." He says. Hibiki smiles softly.

It took the firemen two hours to put out the fire. By then, only Shade was remaining. He was staring at the burnt husk of his Sherman Firefly. He sighs as he lays a hand on it. A buzzing catches his attention, and he pulls his phone out of his pocket.

 _Go to the end of the docks in ten minutes, otherwise…. The next victims won't be so metallic._ That was all the text said, and Shade narrows his eyes. He makes his way through the docks, before standing at the furthest edge of them, staring out over the ocean.

"I see you can listen." A gruff voice says. Shade turns around to see a large, grey-skinned man.

"Why did you burn the shop down?" The teen asks.

"The name is Riot-Monger." The man states, seemingly ignoring Shade's question. "I have been sent here to…. Well. I'm here to kill you." Shade blinks.

"Okay.. Not what I was expecting." The teen mutters. "Why are you here to kill me?" Riot-Monger only smirks, and a sudden tickle at the back of Shade's neck was the only warning he had before his left arm flies up to block a sword.

"Oh~" A teasing, feminine voice purrs. "That's the first time someone has sensed my attack and actually blocked it. No wonder the boss was so…. Interested with you~" Shade was able to move his arm enough to see a purple-haired woman with pink eyes. Her outfit was… rather revealing. Shade maintained eye-contact, and the woman winks, before disappearing and appearing next to Riot-Monger. "I'm Psy-On. I hope you can keep me going~!" Shade narrows his eyes, and they glow momentarily. Riot-Monger stomps on the ground suddenly, and the earth opens up and traps the teens legs while Psy-On flashes forwards, aiming to spear her sword through Shade's heart. The teen quickly blocked with his left once again, while grabbing her ankle and catching her off balance. Psy-On falls to her back before Shade flings her in the direction of Riot-Monger. She flips and lands on her feet while Shade pulls his free from the ground.

"He has some fight in him." Riot grumbles. Psy-On releases a loud purring sound.

"Ohhh, his glare just gets me all bothered!" She exclaims, a large blush on her face as she hugs herself. Shade says nothing, his left arm morphing into his shield, while his right remains his free hand. "I wonder how long he lasts~!" This time, the eccentric woman attacks first, and the teen blocks with his shield, before kicking her knee. Or so he thought, the woman warped behind him just as he kicked and swung her sword at his neck. The teen's right arm morphs into a blade and he blocks her strick, no. His sword cuts clean through hers. He uses her shock to his advantage, kicking her midsection and sending her crashing into a crate. Riot-Monger sighs.

"Why are you trying to kill me?" Shade asks once more.

"Just following orders." Riot-Monger shrugs, charging forwards. The large man punches Shade's raised shield, and sends the teen flying. Shade flips in the air and lands on his feet, before somersaulting out of the way of another fist. Suddenly, Psy-On's face fills his view, but a quick motion of his left arm blocks the knife she was going to gut him with. The woman's face had a slight dazed look to it, and Shade quickly got his distance from her.

"It's been so long since someone actually hit me~." Her voice continues to purr, somehow getting deeper into the purr the more she talks. "If you weren't going to die I'd love to have some fun with you." The woman disappears again, and Shade turns his left arm into a missile launcher to rocketjump over Riot-Monger's attack. The teen spins midair and uses his launcher to propel him down to the ground, slashing at the back of Monger's knees. The large man falls to the ground, the tendons in the back of his knees destroyed. A sudden pain in Shade's left alerts him to Psy-On, stabbing her knife through the missile launcher. He yanks the arm back, but she winks and disappears, reappearing behind him to drive a knife through his gut. Shade cries out in pain while the woman's blush only intensifies. "Yes~!" Her moans filled the docks. "The sweet scent of blood! Drown me in it!" With those words, she tears the knife out of Shade's side, blood rushing from the wound.

"D-damnit." The teen coughs. Psy-On makes her way to Riot-Monger's head.

"Fufufu." She giggles manically. "The boss always liked you Riot… I never understood why, but with you out of the way…" She stabs Riot straight through his brain. "I will be right. Under. Him." With each word, Psy-On carves her knife deeper through the large man. Shade ignores the gruesome sight, a tunnel vision only on surviving.

"O-overclock!" The teen coughs out. His arms don a red glow as he pushes himself to his feet. Psy-On looks at him, a maniacal grin on her face. She flashes next to him, cutting his cheek slightly as he moves to evade. Momentarily distracted by the wetness, he doesn't notice her closing in on him until she licks the blood on his cheek.

"Delicious~!" She moans, before Shade's fist meets her gut, and the extra power of overclock does its job, sending the woman flying away from him. Shade grits his teeth as his side screams in pain, but he powers through, dashing forwards as he punches Psy-On straight in the head, shivering as she moans in pleasure before finally falling unconscious. The teen takes a few steps away from her, before slumping into the ground while holding his side.

"Weak." A deep, male voice says. A man walks onto the scene. "To think that they lost to the likes of you." His violet eyes peirce Shade's soul. The teens eyes widen, remembering the man. Flashes of his life in America reveal the man's face smiling and laughing as he visited the teens diseased family.

"Uncle….. Heero?" The teen rasps. The man grins, a sinister look on the scarred face of the man the teen thought was a friend.

"It's been a long time. Shade." Heero Harukaze states, the sinister grin still on his face. "Last time I saw you, you were groveling in the streets, barely surviving. I can remember how, pleasurable it was to see your face full of pain." Shade glares slightly. "Ah, but I digress. Astounding work defeating those who I thought were the strongest of my underlings. I applaud you."

"What… do you want, Heero." Shade gasps. Heero kicks the teen's bleeding side, causing him to cry out in pain.

"I want you to suffer, just like I suffered for watching your father take the woman I loved as his own." Heero growls. "Then, I want to kill you, slowly, and painfully. However. I'm not without my own standards. Killing you now would be so… Unsatisfying. Tomorrow, at the city park. Be there. I'll kill you then. You don't show up? Well… Then I'll find out how much it takes for your little girlfriend to break and forget you, before I kill her." With one last kick to the teen's side, Heero leaves. Shade's left arm reaches for his phone, before calling a number on his contact list.

"M-Minoru? I-I need help… Fast." He manages to say, before falling unconscious.

 _The next morning_

Shade snaps awake with a gasp. He glances around his room at the Shimakaze house. His eyes then fall to a glaring Hibiki.

"The fuck is wrong with you." The girl bluntly growls. Shade winces. "First you don't come back, and then Minoru fucking Ito drags you home, with your clothes being all bloody." She leans in, until their noses are almost touching. "Explain….. Now."

So Shade explains, everything that happened last night. Hibiki's face was unreadable throughout the entire explanation. She then sighs.

"Of course it involves your past." She grumbles. Shade winces, but then gets up.

"I know, but I gotta take him down." He mutters. Hibiki sighs once more.

"I know, that's why I'm going with you, no arguments." She says, making her way to the door. Shade sighs, before chopping the back of her neck, hard. Hibiki slumps to the ground, out like a light.

"I knew you were gonna do that." Shade whispers. "I'm sorry Hibiki." He places her on his bed, before slipping out the window and making his way to the park.

"I see you made it, brat." Heero's voice says from behind him. Shade glances back to him. Gunshots ring in the air, and civilians scatter. A golden barrier appears around the park after the last civilian runs away. "Now no one can interrupt us."

"You sure you want to use your quirk like that?" Shade mutters. Heero grunts.

"I was special forces like your old man, punk. I can handle my own." Heero grins. Shade shrugs, before covering the distance between the two and punching the man in the gut. Heero doesn't budge, and the man punches Shade upside the head and sends him flying into the ground. The teen coughs up some blood. "I'm the one doing everything here, you don't get a say in this outcome." Heero grabs Shade by the back of his collar and throws the teen across the park. Shade slams into the ground hard.

"Thi-this strength." Shade mutters. "If the barrier is his quirk than this is his regular strength!" The teen dives out of the way as Heero slams into the ground where the teen was. Shade whips up his left arm as it morphs into a missile launcher and unleashes a barrage. Heero is covered in smoke. Shade lowers his arm slightly, a big mistake as a hand shoots out of the smoke and grabs the teen by the neck. Shade slowly feels the air leave him, and starts choking.

"I said…" Heero starts, staring at Shade is an insane glint. "That you don't get to do the talking." Shade is flung across the park once more, and Heero was right behind him. Shade uses his missile launcher to right himself and land on his feet while his right arm morphs into his sword. The teen dodges Heero's landing and slashes the man with his sword, but the blade doesn't even cut the man's flesh.

"W-what?!" Shade exclaims, staring at Heero with confusion. Heero's smile turns even more sinister.

"When I was deployed in Japan I met someone interesting…." The man giggles, staring at the teen. "Someone that can steel quirks and gift them to other people, even if they already had one. I befriended this man, in awe of his power. He gave me another quirk, an absolute quirk that no one can beat! You know who I'm talking about, yeah?! You know of him! His name! Say that name of the true god of this world!"

"All for One." Shade growls. Heero laughs as his skin takes an orange glow, his muscles bulging.

"Indeed!" The crazed man shouts. "All For One! The world's true god! He gave me the power to crush my enemies! Now! I'm using that power to crush you!" Heero vanishes, appearing behind Shade and slamming the teen's head with a powerful punch. "With your weak-ass power you can't do anything!" Shade flies through the air, slamming painfully against the barrier, Heero appears behind him, and flings him away. Just before he is thrown however, Shade sees the face of someone, someone he cares about more than any other.

"Sakurai…" He mutters, and is thrown away. Heero peers at the girl through the barrier, and grins sinisterly, before following after Shade.

The teen was struggling to his feet, when Heero slams onto his back, nearly breaking his spine. The man uses this moment to drive a piece of rebar through the teen's gut. Shade coughs up more blood

"So that's your girlfriend." Heero wonders, licking his lips crazily. "I wonder how much it would take to break her pride, do you?" Shade's eyes gain a small glimmer of steel.

"Don't you even think about touching her." The teen growls. Heero laughs manically.

"You think you can stop me?!" The man exclaims. "Try it! Kehahaha!" Heero flips off Shade, while throwing him into a fountain. The teen slowly drags himself to his feet. Heero stares, with insane amusement, as the teen struggles. Finally the teen reaches his feet, glaring at the man. His body had multiple broken ribs, internal bleeding, and a severe concussion, but he still pressed on. He rips the rebar out of himself, wincing in pain.

"Don't even think about touching those I love…." Shade growls, his eyes turning red as his arms give a loud humming noise.

"Or what? You'll defeat me? You can't even do that, kiddo!" Heero says. "But I'll make sure you're dead before I break her, right over your own corpse!" Shade growls.

"Over….drive." The teen's body explodes with red light, before black armor morphs around the teen. The teen quickly feels the strain on his heart, but continues. "Release the limiters! Activate code 37 subsection 31A through 47B. Run, Destroyer protocol." The armor shifts, and under the outer layers a red glow appears. Shade coughs as his heart feels like it was going to burst. Heero hums in amusement, before dashing at the teen.

"That's more like it!" The man crackles. He punches Shade's chest, but the teen holds firm and blocks the hit. The teen grits his teeth as his side and heart protest. "You've already reached your limit kiddo! Just give it up and die like a good little boy!"

"Like hell I will!" Shade shouts back, and the two punch at the same time, both their fists impacting the other, beginning a standoff Shade was slowly loosing.

"You'll die alone here, boy! Just like you've always wanted." Heero smiles, "I'm just granting you your wish." The eyes of Shade's helmet gleam a brilliant emerald, and the teen starts to push the man back, before overpowering Heero and sending him flying.

"Not anymore!" The teen roars, before launching after the man. As Heero lands on his back with a hard thud, Shade comes flying in and slamming into the man's chest. "Now I have something to fight for! She gave me a reason to live! But if I have to die to protect her! I will!" Shade flips off Heero, while unleashing a salvo of missiles from his arm, launching the man once more. Heero lands on his feet, and the two combatants rush each other, their fists impacting the other's face at the same time, knocking both back. Shade ignores the grey spots in his vision.

"How are you still fighting!?" Heero shouts, in a rage. "This wasn't how this was supposed to go! How!?" Shade appears before the man, and uppercuts him, sending Heero high into the air. Shade appears next to him.

"It is a power those like me possess!" Shade shouts, axe-kicking the man back to the ground. "The power to use to energy of tomorrow!" Shade uses his missile launcher to propel him down, impacting the ground just after Heero narrowly dodges him. "The power to exceed your limits to protect those you love!" Heero blindly tries to punch Shade, but the teen grabs the man's wrist and throws him over his shoulder with a heavy impact. "The power to go beyond your limits, the power to fight for the dreams of tomorrow!" Heero kicks Shade in the chest, and the teen is pushed back slightly. A glow appears in Shade's right hand as his arm shifts, and then the teen clenches his fist over the glow. "With this power, I will not die! Not until you are defeated!" Shade dodges a punch aimed for his head, before slamming his glowing fist into Heero's midsection. "Villain, you've heard these words! And do you know what that power is called?!" Heero screams in pain as the glow envelops them both. "That power is called…"

" **GOING PLUS ULTRA!"**

The area is flooded by a blinding light. And when it dies down, Heero Harukaze was unconscious, stuck in a wall. Shade's armored figure stands atop a pile of rubble, staring at the sky. His shoulders rise and drop with his panting. The red glow from his armor dies down, and then the armor disappears.

"I-I did it." He says, as his heart finally gives out and he falls over due to blood loss.

" _Sayōnara Sakurai-san, Hibiki-nee-san"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

With Shade's final thoughts while staring at the blue sky;

" _Otōsan, Okaasan… Tadaima."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _.._

…

… _._

…..

…

….

…..

 _{Searching For User Life Signals…. Scan Results: Negative}_

The death of Shade Kurogane impacted nearly everyone who knew him. Hibiki Shimakaze locked herself in her room. It was only the last day before the funeral service when she visited his body.

 _{Repairs To Arms; Complete. Blood Replenishment; Complete. User's Body Repairs; Complete}_

The petite girl stares at the face of her dead brother, as tears fall down her face.

"Why didn't you let me help?" She cries to herself.

 _{All Systems; Functional. Auxiliary Power; Activated}_

 _{Attempting User Resuscitation… Attempt Failed}_

"Dammit Shade… Why?!" Hibiki shouts to the corpse before her. He collapses into the chair crying.

 _{Attempting User Resuscitation…...Attempt Failed}_

Hibiki spends a few minutes crying to herself, before staring at Shade's face. Sadly, she picks herself up before leaning over the open half of the casket. She places a small kiss on his forehead.

 _{Attempting User Resuscitation…..Attempt Failed}_

" _Sayōnara Otōto"_ She says, before turning and walking towards the door.

 _{Attempting User Resuscitation…..Attempt Failed}_

Hibiki Shimakaze takes one last look at the corpse of Shade Kurogane, more tears spring to her eyes, before she wipes them off. The quietly leaves the room afterwards.

 _{Attempting User Resuscitation…._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _..}_

 _{_ _ **Attempt; Successful}**_


End file.
